The Burn
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream2
Summary: There will always be that one person, who puts butterflies in your stomach and jump starts your heart. Every touch and every one of their kisses remains on you. Everyone has that one special person, everyone has The Burn. Liley One-shot.


**Hey guys', :'( I know it's been awhile since I did anything, sorry to all those who are or were reading Look My Way. First my computer broke, or it got a virus whatever you want to call it, and that took forever to get fixed because it takes my Dad a lifetime to make a decision, then I got the flu so I was sick for about a week. I feel like something just doesn't want me to write that story, but you will soon learn I have pretty bad luck. Don't worry I am still writing it. **

**In the mean time this little story popped into my head and I figured I would get it out and get done with it. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Lilly's POV**

**--x--**

I close my eyes tight and hiss in pain as perfect white teeth scrape across my pulse point. My nails dig past the shirt I am gripping and I'm pretty sure I pinched skin. My knees buckle beneath me and I lean my back more up against the wall to hold me up. I tilt my head back and bump it against the wall, while the person takes the opportunity to attack my neck more. I bite my tongue, hard, not even caring if I puncture it. I'm too much into my own arousal, as my body heats up, and their fingers are groping me, hard and rough.

…I hate it. Not sometimes but all the time. With every kiss placed on my lips, with every touch, with everything, but I can not control my body's response to pleasure, so I am against my will with this one.

I grunt as their hands slide up my shirt and rub my stomach. My center starts throbbing and I need it but I don't want it. I wrap my leg around the person's waist and pull them closer to my body. This turns them on and they do their best to grind against me. I let out another groan as their hands travel to the top of my jeans. "Oh Mi-"

I bite my lip and hold the rest of my sentence in, afraid of the almost slip. My heart race intensifies to its already rapid heart beat. "Oh my what Lils?" They pull away briefly to get their sentence out, their hot breath on my bare skin, before they go back to attacking me.

Thank God. They start to play at the top of my jeans and my body pleads for them to take them off, but I don't want them to. "Oh…my God." I feel them smirk against my skin as they continue with kissing and the hand roaming. Then I feel their hand slide into my jeans, my stomach tightens and I'm brought back to reality. My hand goes down and grabs their wrist, "…Oliver," Panting I do my best to remove his hands, "no."

I let go of his wrist and he slides his hand out of my jeans and looks into my eyes with hurt and wonder. "Okay, Lil." He brushes his hair back with his famous flip of the neck, and my pleasure is flushed out. "I understand you still aren't ready."

I'll never be ready Oliver, that is what he does not get. I will never be ready. I don't want him to touch me like that in anyway. "…Yeah." I turn my head down and shame, well for him. I'm not upset about it. I'm happy I don't let him touch me.

"Hey," His hand is now under my chin and her lifts my head up so I could look at him; he is smiling, if only he knew. "Its okay." I let a weak smile spread across my face to please him. "We've only been dating for a couple months, its all new to us, we could wait, I could wait."

I nod slightly and do not speak. His smile grows wider then he leans forward to kiss me. His lips overlap mine and his saliva is now drenched over my mouth. I hate that part the most. His kisses, they are sloppy. There are times I do feel like gagging or throwing up, but how good does that look?

He steps away from me and I go over and grab my things. I give him a smile and a kiss on the cheek, before walking out, only to have him grab my wrist, pull me back and kiss me again. "See you tomorrow?"

I'll have to, three in the afternoon, a walk on the beach. "Yeah." He lets go of me and I walk out. When his bedroom door closes I let out my long sigh. I just wish things were different.

…_**the next day…**_

I'm back, in the same position, my back against the wall, my head spinning, my knees buckling, my heart racing, and my body heating up.

But it's different. It's better. It's real. Their hands are softer and gentle. They care. Their kisses, with love, not force. This pleasure not only my body wants, but I want. Their hands carefully and slowly travel up my arms, giving me goose bumps, but the heat they leave behind their trial a raging fire. It burns, forever, and I love that.

Their lips come in contact with mine, and they don't overlap. They are not sloppy. They are soft, warm, and perfect. I react instantly, loving their taste and their scent. I raise my hand and place it on their cheek, caressing. One thing I'm different with. I'm not afraid to be more dominant, because I know they love it either way.

The kiss grows and soon their tongue is swiping my lip, begging for an entrance. I like to tease, but this time I don't and grant, and when my mouth opens their tongue meets up with mine and they battle. Their hands rest on my waist, until their right hand shifts and their thumb goes underneath my shirt and trace circles around my stomach. I can't help but pull my tongue away and smile.

They pull back and look at me, raising their eyebrow which I find incredibly hot. And with a laugh they speak. "What?" Their voice is low and raspy and that just turns me on even more.

I shrug my shoulder and lift my hand up grabbing their shirt and pulling them close to me. I lean in closer and look deep into their eyes. "Nothing." I initiate the kiss this time and it's slow, passionate, and smooth. This person reads me so well, unlike Oliver. Their hands go back to my waist and hold me while the kiss deepens. Then they pull away and we rest our foreheads together.

We never go far. Kissing or making out is as far as we have gotten, given the hands roaming, but it's fine with me. I don't need more, I want more, but I don't need it. Just a kiss sets my skin on fire, my heart to beat faster, and my stomach to do flips, anymore than that I think I will explode.

"Lilly?"

I close my eyes as they say my name. "Yeah?"

"I-never mind." They pull away from me and instantly I'm cold and want them back.

"What?" They walk over to their bed and sit down, elbows propped up on their knees, and their head propped up by their hand.

"Nothing I was just thinking." I walk over and sit down on the bed beside them.

"Just tell me." I take their hand in my own and intertwine our fingers, without even thinking my thumb grazes over their skin.

They look at me and the power I feel from those eyes captures my breath and I'm blown away. "I…love you."

I close my eyes and feel like I'm about to cry. "I know."

"But we can't be together." They look away from me and stare at their wall.

"I know." I keep a firm grip on their hand, for I fear if I let go, I'll fall and lose them.

They release their hand from mine and stand, pacing around their room; to release anger, hurt, frustration. I know it all, I know them too well. I love them. "I want to be."

"I know." Those two words have become our catch phrase for us now. I can not believe neither of us are not tired of it. "But that is not my decision or fault Miles."

It is not. Miley doesn't want us out. Miley does not want the world to know. Miley is the one who is afraid. Miley does not want to face the world. Miley does not want to hurt anyone or be hurt. Miley is the one holding us back.

Heck if I had the chance I would jump, fly, run, dump Oliver, do whatever if it meant to be with her. But she is holding us back.

It's her turn to say it. "I know." Her back is faced toward me and her hands are in her back pocket of her jeans, her head is tilted toward the ceiling.

I stand up and wrap my arms around her waist and she instinctively leans in to me. I do my best to reach her ear so she could hear me. "So why can't we?"

She lets out a sigh and untangles herself from me and turns around to face me. "You know why Lilly."

"But it doesn't have to be that way Miles." I take a step forward and take both of her hands into my own. "We can change that; I'll take care of it." I look into her eyes for an answer but I get nothing. "Miley I don't want to do this anymore," I lean forward and rest my forehead against her. "I want to be with you."

I sound like a begging child, whose parent is refusing to give them a toy. I sound as if I have given up, but I don't want to give up. "We can't Lilly."

I sigh and pull away. I'm tired of this. "Why not? Why? Why should we hide and lie, and sneak, and cover up? Why?"

"Because Lilly, it's safer." Miley grows defensive and looks away from me wrapping her arms around herself.

"Safer?" I start to grow angry and I feel heat rushing in my ears and blood boil through my veins. "Who are we protecting Miley?! Doing this is killing me!"

Miley swallows hard and tears brim her eyes. "I know Lilly! How do you think I feel? It's not easy watching the person you love, kiss someone else, be in the arms of some else. It hurt's Lilly!" Miley looks down at the floor hiding the fact a few tears have fallen. "It hurts a lot."

Miley barely says the last part loud enough for me to hear, but I hear. "I know Miley, but…" I walk toward her and hug her. She wraps her arms around me and I hold her tighter. I pull away and wipe away the tears that are falling. "But, what are you afraid of Miles? What people will think? People are going to think everything about us Miley, it's unavoidable."

"I know." She pulls herself away from it and takes a step back. "But the people don't want us Lil. They want you. You and Oliver. Loliver. Take away the extra l, the, i, and the r and you got love. Together you and I create Liley. Take away the extra l and the y and you got lie. So we have to do this Lilly, we have to lie," She is wrong. I don't care what people think, I want us, but I can't have us. I look away from her and hear her come closer to me. She puts her hand under my chin and lifts it, seeing the tears start to form in my eyes her voice grows quiet. "Lie about us, Lilly."

I swallow the lump in my throat and pull away from her, my voice horse and low. "…No" Miley's eyebrow's knit together in confusion and panic strikes through her. But I will never break up with her. "What other people want should not matter Miles. It's what I want, its what you want." I pause to let her think or speak, but I start up again. "I want you Miles." I take a deep breath and let it out. "Do you want me?"

Miley looks at me and her eyes are clouded and barricaded, she won't let me in. I roll my eyes and sigh turning around to walk around her room. I hear her sniff before running to her door and walking out. I don't care that I'm in her room, I don't care that it is weird that she was the one leaving and not me, and I don't care about all the things on Miley's desk as my hand comes over all the items and swipes them, having them clash onto the floor.

"Damn it!" I try to relax and sit on her bed. I let her run. I let her get away. I close my eyes and feel a few tears fall. "Please God…bring her back." My eyes slowly open to the creaking of the door and when that person faintly says my name I stand up and whip around. "Miley." I run towards her and she greets me with open arms. I hug her tight and pull her close to my body as I possibly can.

"I'm sorry." She pulls her face away and I have no other response but to kiss her. It's hungry and desperate, but give me a break, I just got a quick glimpse of life without Miley, I want her to know that I love her with everything. She pulls away and brushes my tears. "I love you Lilly, I want you."

I hug her again and bury my face in the crook of her neck, mumbling against it. "I love you too Miles. Never do that again." I don't want her leaving. I don't want my life out of my life. I want her with me. I never want to worry or think about that again.

"I wont, I'm with you Lilly, forever." She kisses the top of my forehead and I can't help but smile. I turn my head and notice that I only have fifteen minuets before I have to meet up with Oliver. I sigh and pull away, walking over to her bed.

She seems confused so I nudge my head to the clock and she knows. She comes over and sits next to me on the bed and wraps her arm around me and I lean into her, resting my head against her shoulder. "I don't wanna go."

"I know." I move in closer to her and she gently rubs my back.

"I wanna be with you…forever."

"I know."

I turn my head and she moves her to look into mine. I don't waist another second before leaning forward and reconnecting our lips. I shift and gently lay Miley down on her bed as I get on top of her and straddle her hips. I let my tongue ask for an entrance and she accepts, as her hands travel to my waist, to hold me.

Our tongues say goodbye with one last swipe and I pull away looking down at her. Her hand comes to my face and pushes my hair out of the way before it cups my cheek, her thumb slowly moving back and forth. "Forever?" I look away and take in a deep breath before getting off of her and letting her sit up. I fix my attire, and grab my things before leaving. Miley does not move and we do not speak. She watches me with sad eyes and I'm ready to leave. "Bye Lilly." I say nothing and walk out the door to meet Oliver.

--x--

I walk down to the beach and look everywhere for my doughnut of a boyfriend and spot him. Smiling happily and waving his hand around so I would notice him. I raise my hand to let him know I see him and give him a smile. He puts his hand down and waits for me to come up to him.

As I walk I can not help but feel my smile grow as I think about my future. Everything seems to go in slow motion and Oliver seems so far away, but as I approach him I know my future is set and safe, I know who is going to be in my future and who I'm going to spend it with. I know everything is going to be okay.

Forever.

**--x--**

**Well there it is. Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Tell me what you think. And thank you all for reviewing. **

**Now that this is out of the way, I could get back to Look My Way. :) Till then. **


End file.
